Devious
by Me-kay
Summary: Ruby pursues the elder Winchester with mixed results. Ruby/Dean. Drabble. Rated for very, very vague dirty deeds.


A strange plot bunny snuck into my brain late one night, and this is the result. Not the best, far from it, but I really wanted to post it.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Supernatural is mine. Aw, shucks.

- - - -

Their first kiss was a tight, angry, closed-mouth kiss. Ruby thought it illustrated their relationship perfectly. They were somehow left in the same room together, something Sam avoided at all costs usually. Dean had glared at her when she tried to make conversation and turned to the computer, researching like a good little hunter. Then Ruby had a bright, shining epiphany.

She said something brilliant and slid a pale hand over Dean's broad shoulders, fingers lingering on the hand print that damn angel left. Dean's eyes sparked, coming alight in a way she hadn't seen before his trip to Hell, not this intense and angry. It almost frightened her. But then she leaned in, and there was their first kiss, all rage and barely concealed teeth.

They were on opposite sides of the room when Sam got back, Dean smiling at his little brother like nothing happened. Ruby barely suppressed a predatory grin.  
After that, every time they were alone, Ruby would be at Dean's side, pressing her fingers into his shoulders, leaning up for a kiss. The elder Winchester brother would return it passionately, the emotion conveyed anything but love. Nothing like her little Sammy kisses.

At night when Sam was asleep, Ruby would slip into Dean's bed. Then all she was get for her affections was cheek or shoulder or neck or _something other than lips_.

This happened night after night for almost a month. _Almost_ because Ruby became fed up.

Then, when she crawled into Dean's bed one night, when he rejected her once again, Ruby didn't just leave. She growled against his cheek, lowering her head to bite Dean's neck. The hunter jerked back and returned the demon's snarl.

Next thing either of them knew, Dean is on top of Ruby, kissing her in his signature passionate way. Only it's different too. He's gripping her shoulders, nails digging in and ripping at her borrowed skin.

And Ruby can only gasp, which is promptly lost somewhere against Dean.

Soon their moving in rhythm to each other and Ruby is responding to Dean with everything she has. As she slides that bothersome night shirt away, she can feel the marks left behind from Dean's deal. The demon can not just feel it, she sees it as well.

As they move in their fast paced and violent rhythm, Ruby catalogues the burns and scrapes left on Dean, wounds not visible under normal conditions. A sight only for a demon.

One slender hand climbs up to the hand print and recoils quickly, learning from this mistake. The angel's mark was not something to touch when Ruby could see Dean so clearly now. Dean was white, white, white. Something she chanted as she roamed his chest, brutal scars forgotten. This was Dean's treasure. He had gone to Hell, and returned with a soul that made her think of angels but didn't hurt her to touch.

This was the reason for her obsession. And it was going to be so fun to watch that white fade.

She offered her shoulder, where Dean had dug and drawn blood. But the elder Winchester carefully avoided her blood, nipping at her jaw line instead. Ruby marveled at Dean and Sam's differences. Sam was the opposite in these situations, achingly gentle at all times and happily took whatever offered.  
Dean glanced up at her face, brow furrowed at her lack of movement. Not out of concern, she didn't think he would ever be concerned for her well-being. Just a question of why they had stopped. Ruby smiled and kissed him fiercely, her teeth clicking against his.

The clothes were thrown on the floor carelessly and they remembered to be quiet, mindful of Sam in the next room. As they both climaxed Dean pressed his lips together, just like their first kiss. Ruby screamed against his skin, barely audible to even Dean. Once they were done, Dean was quick to fall asleep, whole body stretched out and unknowingly creating another parallel between him and Sam. The younger Winchester would curl around her protectively, nose pressed against her neck.

Ruby found it impossible to sleep against Dean, the way he was laying, and settled on just watching the man. As she watched, the demon found that something had somehow found its way to her face and was tickling her nose. She let out a puff and it fluttered away before suddenly becoming caught in her palm. Ruby let it go quickly with a hiss, sitting up to glare at whatever it was. And the shadow stretched out next to Dean.  
She froze, spine going rigid with surprise and fear. That looked like an angel's wing.

No, no, no. This isn't real.  
Ruby screeched and fled the hotel, waking Sam in the other room. The younger Winchester rushed into Dean's room, expecting a number of horrors and definitely not Dean sleeping peacefully, smiling contently. Sam smiled back despite himself and pushing worries from his head. He'd ask Dean in the morning.

- - - -

Again, not the best. Just a little drabble-idea.


End file.
